


Cas and Dean VS The Apocalypse

by Looktowardstheblueskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Connection to Seasons 1-5, Highschool AU, I really suck at tagging, M/M, The Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktowardstheblueskies/pseuds/Looktowardstheblueskies
Summary: The sleepy town of Kripke’s Hollow was supposed to be a normal town where everything is fine and nothing changed. The normal town where Dean would likely never end up leaving despite vowing to himself he would, and the normal town where Cas had found himself living in a million times. It was not supposed to be anything more than normal, and it fulfilled that until the first day of their senior year when everything exploded.Literally.





	Cas and Dean VS The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I ACTUALLY POSTED SOMETHING 
> 
> If anyone knows me from Stay Together for the Parents knows that I haven't posted in months because I have been busy as heck, but HERE I AM
> 
> I've been planning this fic for literally three years and I'm super excited to post chapter one to see how y'all react to it
> 
> My first priority is finishing Stay Together which has two chapters left (the next one will be up in a few days), but I have had this chapter saved on my computer for AGES
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! Its gonna be a WILD ride

**Chapter 1:**

 

**DEAN**

 

I don’t know why I even bothered showing up to Gabriel’s party. His were notorious for having weird drink combinations and overly intense dude-bro fights, and (sadly) this night was no exception. About three guys each individually thought I was trying to “steal their girl” and I think it killed the few remaining brain cells I had remaining from Gabriel’s last party. 

 

I was just about to leave when I nearly ran over the girl who I suddenly remembered was the reason for being here in the first place. 

 

“Hey Dean!” Lisa Fucking Braden exclaimed with a smile. “Hi Liz.” Be cool be cool be… “Where’s your girlfriend?” Shit.

 

I have a small problem. Well, not small… ginormous! I have a ginormous problem that has been haunting me since freshman year. Everyone, and I mean everyone, thinks I have a girlfriend. EVERYONE.

 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” I corrected, but I could see that this was not going to end well. “Are you sure?” She asked as if I was stating that the sky was orange. “Yup.” I began to internally beg whatever god I could think of to strike me dead. “Oh. That’s weird. It’s just… you… I don’t know. You just feel like someone’s who in a serious relationship, but whatever. I’ll see you around!” Lisa quickly retreated to her friend group and I felt like chugging my body weight in whatever cheap liquor Gabriel managed to collect.

  
  


“Did you hear?” Just as I was about the fill my cup, I managed to overhear a group of gossiping sophomores. “Hear what?” Their voices were grating to the ears. “There’s this new guy who just moved into town. I think he’s a senior or something, I don’t know. He has this weird Bible name that I am completely blanking on right now. He’s cute though!” 

 

That’s weird. People don’t tend to move to Kripke’s Hollow. Kripke’s Hollow is one of those towns that are so small that everyone trips over each other and then blames the person standing next to them.

 

**CAS**

 

I woke up with a terrible headache. The kind of headache that throbs along with your heartbeat and makes you want to kill whoever’s idea the sun was.

 

“Castiel! You’re going to be late for your first day of school!” My father called from downstairs. “In a minute!” First days stopped being exciting after Dad started book three.

 

My father’s name is Charles “Chuck” Shurley, but fans of underground genre fiction know him as Carver Edlund - author of the book series, Supernatural. I never had any interest in reading them, but his adoring fans think that they are on par with the Bible. To me, though, the books are nothing more than an inconvenience on my life. Dad had the “remarkable” idea to write them about a pair of road tripping brothers so I have been dragged along behind my father’s inspiration for as long as I can remember. I have lived in nearly every state in America, but Dad promised that he is finished so (whether I like it or not) it looks like the rainy town of Kripke’s Hollow will be where I’ll be finishing out high school.

 

“New day! Very exciting!” Dad was flipping pancakes when I wandered into the kitchen. “I guess.” Pancakes became our first day tradition by the time Dad was on book four. “Nervous?” I rolled my eyes. “Stopped being nervous after the time I got punched in the face immediately after entering that school in Kansas. All first days after that pale in comparison.” Dad laughed. “Maybe that should be your goal Have a more interesting first day!” He suggested. “I’ll try, but I think the most interesting thing about Kripke’s Hollow is the pothole down the road.” I took a bite of pancake, and started heading out the door. “You never know!” He called after me.

 

“This is your schedule, locker number and code, and a map of the school. Meg Masters was supposed to show you around, but it appears that she was called in sick. I’m sure that I can find someone else to help you.” The school secretary looked through some papers on her desk. “It’s fine. I can figure out the way.” I shrugged. The school couldn’t be that hard to navigate. “Are you sure?” I nod, “Okay! Great! I hope you have a great first day, and welcome to Kripke’s Hollow High!” I walked out the office and headed out to search for my first period classroom. 

 

**DEAN**

 

“Good morning Huntsmen, and welcome back to another year at Kripke’s Hollow High! Homecoming tickets will be made available in the upcoming week, and nominations for king and queen can begin being submitted through the school website. There will be construction in the West Wing over the next few weeks, so please budget your time wisely when traveling between classes in the affected area. All afterschool activities are canceled on September…”

 

I had to keep myself from falling asleep during the morning announcements. Showing up to the first day of school half hungover wasn’t the smartest idea I ever had. Every time my head fell to my desk, Ms. Harvelle would glare at me and shake her head. There were few teachers I had nightmares about, and she was one of them. 

 

“Mr. Winchester.” Ms. Harvelle stopped me before I managed to escape into the hallway. “Yes.” I walked towards her desk. “If you are going to show up to school hungover, you could at least be more subtle about it. You better get yourself together by fifth period because if I even get the smallest suspicion you aren’t giving my class your full attention, I will kick your ass all the way to hell and back. Am I understood?” I took a deep breath. “Yes ma’am.” “Good. Now hurry up and get to first.”

 

The day was going fine after that until I discovered that Hall C was closed for construction on my way to fifth. 

 

“Shit shit shit shit shit…” I had to circle back and take Hall D which would take forever. I am so dead.

 

**CAS**

 

Only this shit would happen to me. Only this shit. OF COURSE THE MAP IS OUTDATED AND THERE IS CONSTRUCTION EVERYWHERE. WHY WOULDN’T THERE BE?

 

I ran around aimlessly attempting to find my calc class until I found myself in Hall D. The lights flickered and I began to feel like I was one of the characters from Dad’s stupid books. I am surely going to die here.

 

In a single instance,  someone ran into me and I fell to the ground.

 

**DEAN**

 

I looked up.

 

**CAS**

 

And met his green

 

**DEAN**

 

Blue eyes.

 

**CAS**

 

And that’s when everything exploded.

 

**DEAN**

 

Literally.

  
  



End file.
